Can You Keep A Secret?
by ubersnazzy
Summary: Oneshot. Pairing that I really don't like but that's alright Read and Review please


**A/N: so, this is my very first anything on FanFiction whoo. Dedicated to Madabee..just cause**

**Disclaimedd do not own. Otherwise I would be awesome.**

**Title after The Cab's "Can You Keep a Secret". Go listen to it. Now.**

**PS the guy in my story looks nothing like tv/book guy. He just looks that way in my head cause shaggy curly hair is way better than buzzished hair **

His brown eyes locked with her eyes, a unique blue-grey shade, from across the ballroom. Her wild hair was straightened for the first time in what he felt was, well ever. He normally stuck with people in his own "league", but for her he felt, with the New Year, he could make an exception. Speaking of his "league", how did she get an invite to Blair's New Year party anyways?

_--_

She caught his smoldering eyes from across the crowded party's ballroom. They seemed to pierce through what felt like her soul. His shaggy, curly brunette hair was perfectly messy, his eyes flickering with what could only be another one of his master plans. He walked over to where she was standing with such grace; his Gucci loafers didn't even seem to touch the ballroom's wood floor. His right hand extended he asked her, "One dance?" She knew his track record: how he charmed a girl, slept with her, and then threw her to the curb. Yeah, that was who we all knew and loved. But she was too sweet to say "no".

_--_

He pulled her to the dance floor, the crystal chandelier sparkling above their heads. He leaned close to her, his lips tickling her right ear. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course?" She answered, sarcasm, and she hated to admit, curiosity oozing from her voice.

"I've been falling for you ever since I pulled on your pigtails on the playground in first grade."

"You're a bag of fly shit. What makes you think that I'll believe you don't feed that cliché line to every other one of your conquests?"

"Because this time, it's true." He dipped her down, kissing her Clinique lip glossed lips, and to his surprise, she kissed him back.

_--_

What was she doing? Didn't she have a strict "Don't Make Out With Playboys" rule? Oh what the hell, he was a great kisser. She pulled a way reluctantly, suddenly out of breath. Guilt perhaps, considering she did have a boyfriend, who everyone referred to as "Lonely boy", most likely because of his stoner style and the fact that he was always writing the next chapter to his "great American novel".

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I just don't usually do this."  
"Well, I'll walk you through it." He planted one last kiss on her lips before helping her back to standing position. Grabbing her small left hand in his bigger right hand, he led her to the elevator, pressing the last button on the side of the elevator, which swiftly closed the doors and took them up to the top floor.

_--_

The elevator doors opened, depositing the odd couple in to the ornate suite. He led her over to the king sized bed. The fluffy mattress was topped with an equally fluffy red comforter and gold pillow cased pillows. The bed looked absolutely amazing to her after standing in 4 inch heels all night. He turned to face her but before he could do anything, she pushed him on to the bed, impressing even the "Upper East Side Playboy".

_--_

Blair Waldorf walked over to the elevator, pressing the last button on the side to take her up to the suite she was sharing for the night with Chuck, Serena and Nate. Her New Year party was everything she had expected. Good friends, good food, good music, and of course, plenty of dancing. As the minute hand ticked closer to the golden hour, Blair decided she should go get the tacky-yet-appropriate-for-the-occasion "Happy New Year" tiaras and hats, obnoxious noise makers and bright, multicolored silly string she was storing up in the suite. When the elevator dumped her into her room, she wasn't expecting was what she saw on the bed. Blair clamped her hand over her mouth, pulled out her iPhone, took a picture (because really, was Blair Waldorf one to pass up a scandal?), quickly escorted herself back into the elevator, and forwarded the picture to everyone's favorite blogger.

_--_

His Voyager dinged with a new IM. He figured it was just Nate or someone asking where he was. He flipped open his phone, finding the shock of his and her lives. He passed her the phone.

"Oh my effing god, how did this happen!?" She shrieked.

* * *

**So was that totally...awesome? awful? Reviews are lovely **


End file.
